1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel process for preparation of orthophenylphenol. More particularly, this invention relates to a process in which phenol is subjected to a dehydration-dehydrogenation step to yield dibenzofuran which is subsequently subjected to a hydrogenolysis reaction to yield orthophenylphenol. It is also contemplated within the scope of the present invention to use diphenyl ether as a feedstock which is subjected to a dehydrogenation step to yield dibenzofuran which is subsequently subjected to a hydrogenolysis reaction to yield orthophenylphenol.
2. Prior Art
There is a demand for orthophenylphenol because it has been found useful as an antimicrobial agent, in the preparation of dyestuffs, as a preservative, and other useful applications, Orthophenylphenol for commercial use is presently obtained, for example, by processes employing caustic hydrolysis of aryl halides or by self-condensation of cyclohexanone followed by a dehydrogenation step. The art also shows teachings showing many other methods of synthesis of orthophenylphenol, none of which however are believed to be attractive for commercial production of orthophenylphenol by reason of high costs, low yields, or presence of impurities for example.